It's about a talk
by Lolli2678
Summary: Il y a certaines choses qu'il faut analyser, d'autres valent mieux d'être ignorer. En tout cas, c'est ce que pense Hermione Granger quand elle vient parler à Luna Lovegood.
1. Just have to ask

Bonjour, Bonsoir ! 8) Je poste aujourd'hui ma toute première fanfiction, qui est un TS, nommée_ It's about a talk_. C'est sur le couple Hermione/Luna, enfin ce n'est pas vraiment une histoire d'amour c'est plus de l'amitié mais c'est assez ambiguë. xD

Ce premier chapitre, _Just have to ask_, a été écrit il y a un an.

**Titre** : It's about a talk - 01. Just have to ask

**Résumé** : Il y a certaines choses qu'il faut analyser, d'autres valent mieux d'être ignorer. En tout cas, c'est ce que pense Hermione Granger quand elle vient parler à Luna Lovegood.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

* * *

**01. Just have to ask**

Hermione Granger se dirigeait à grands pas vers la tour de l'aile ouest de Poudlard. Son meilleur ami, Harry Potter, désirait inviter Luna Lovegood au dîner du professeur de potions, Horace Slughorn, et il lui avait demandé d'aller la chercher. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était vraiment occupée ces derniers temps mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'y allait pas lui même. "J'ai un entraînement de Quidditch, Hermione. Et je ne peux pas demander ça à Ron, Lavande ne le lâche plus." lui avait-il répondu. Prise d'une soudaine envie de surpasser Ron, elle avait accepté. Car oui, elle ne s'entendait plus avec son ami depuis qu'il sortait avec Lavande Brown, une de ses camarades avec qui elle partageait le dortoir des filles de sixième année des Gryffondor. Bien qu'elle essayait d'y paraître indifférente, elle ne pouvait finalement pas nier qu'elle avait été effrondré à la vision d'elle et Ron en train de s'embrasser. Mais quand elle avait apprit que le professeur Slughorn allait préparer une soirée pour fêter Noël, Hermione eut l'idée de s'y rendre avec Cormac McLaggen, un Gryffondor en septième année. Elle ne s'intéressait nullement à lui, elle voulait juste agacer le rouquin même si toutefois, elle doutait que cela puisse fonctionner.

Après avoir monté d'innombrales marches, la jeune fille se retrouva enfin devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Serdaigle. Car oui, Loufoca Lovegood - comme les autres élèves avaient l'habitude de l'appeler - était à Serdaigle. Elle ne l'a trouvait pas stupide au point de ne pas avoir sa place dans cette maison mais disons qu'elles ne partageaient pas le même point de vue. Comment pouvez-t-on croire à toutes ces absurdités sur ces certains Nargoles, Joncheruines et autres Ronflaks Cornus ? Et dire que c'était son père, Xenophilius Lovegood, qui rédigeait le Chicaneur. Hermione n'avait jamais lu de telles sottises que les pages de cette revue. Mais même si elle n'était pas toujours d'accord avec la blonde, elles avaient quand même combattu ensemble les mangemorts au Ministère de la magie, l'année précédente. C'était une personne bien, elle n'en doutait pas.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la Gryffondor était restée plantée devant le heurtoir en forme d'aigle qui permettait d'entrer dans la salle. Une voix la fit revenir sur terre.

- Salut, Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ? Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on te voit traîner dans les alentours.

C'était Padma Patil, la soeur de Parvati.

- Ah Padma ! Je cherche Loufoca.

- Elle est dans son dortoir, je crois. Je vais la chercher si tu veux.

- Je veux bien, merci.

Padma fit demi-tour et disparut dans la salle commune. Finalement, Hermione ne savait pas trop quoi dire à Loufoca. Que Harry la cherchait ? Dit comme ça, on pourrait croire que l'inviter à cette soirée était d'une importance capitale. Elle se dit que son meilleur ami était un parfait idiot. Il ne pouvait pas attendre le repas de ce soir, dans la Grande Salle, pour le lui demander ? Mais maintenant, il était trop tard car la concernée venait d'apparaître devant elle.

- Bonsoir Hermione Granger, dit Luna de sa voix enfantine.

- Bonsoir Loufo-... Luna, se corrigera celle-çi.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Luna comme si elle s'était excusée. Les Joncheruines doivent parler à ta place, ta tête en est infestée.  
Hermione se crispa. Elle n'aimait pas que Loufoca parle de ces créatures qui n'existaient même pas et encore moins dit comme ça. On aurait put croire que la Serdaigle venait de lui lancer une insulte. Pourtant, son visage restait neutre, comme si elle venait de dire la chose la plus banale au monde. La brune baissa les yeux vers la revue que tenait la jeune fille entre ses mains. Elle ne fut pas étonnée en voyant le titre : Le Chicaneur. Loufoca suivit son regard.

- C'est le dernier numéro. Comment as-tu trouvé l'article sur les Enormus à Babille ?

- Bien, mentit Hermione. Mais je ne voulais pas te parler de ça, Harry te cherche.

- Je veux bien te croire, dit la blonde ignorant la dernière phrase de la Gryffondor.

- Mais c'est vrai Lou-... Luna. C'était très intéressant, tenta Hermione dans un sourire forcée.

- Je sais que tu n'y crois pas mais je suis heureuse de voir que tu essais de me faire plaisir, répondit-elle le plus naturellement au monde.

Hermione rougit, gênée d'avoir été percée à jour de la sorte. Elle était énervée contre la Serdaigle et sa manie d'analyser les personnes avec qui elle parlait.

- Je t'aime bien, Luna.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle disait ça mais elle le pensait. Elle appréciait Luna Lovegood malgré tout. C'était certain.

- Tu vas à la soirée de Noël avec Cormac McLaggen ? demanda celle-çi.

- Ou-oui, répondit Hermione assez perturbée par la question.

- C'est dommage. J'aurais aimé t'y accompagner. Mais finalement, cela n'aurait pas été correcte, si ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle regardait la Serdaigle à présent avec des yeux ronds. Luna brisa le silence.

- J'ai faim. Je vais dans la Grande Salle. Je verrais peut-être Harry et il me dira ce qu'il voulait.

Hermione ne répondit pas, continuant de fixer Luna.

- J'ai été enchantée de parler avec toi, Hermione Granger. Au revoir.

Celle-ci resta bouchée, regardant la blonde trottiner tout en descendant les marches. Elle se demanda si ce n'était pas les Joncheruines qui lui avait vraiment monté à la tête. Puis, elle se ressaisit, en se maudissant d'avoir cru à ces créatures pendant quelques secondes.


	2. Hermione

J'ai écrit ce chapitre il y a quelques mois et un an avant le premier donc il est plus long et peut-être mieux écrit. ^^

**Titre** : It's about a talk - 02. Hermione

* * *

**02. Hermione**

Il était déjà huit heures ce soir-là quand Hermione se retrouva dans le bureau d'Horace Slughorn. En effet, ils étaient au milieu du mois de Décembre et le professeur de potions avaient eu l'idée de concevoir une petite fête de Noël qui ne réunissait qu'une minorité de personnes triées sur le volet. Hermione, pour ses remarquables prouesses dans sa matière, faisait partit depuis le début de l'année du club de Slugh et c'était tout naturellement qu'elle avait été conviée à se joindre à la fête.

Mais voilà, l'événement du professeur Slughorn comptait un léger détail qu'Hermione considérait comme un véritable défaut : il fallait inviter quelqu'un. Pas seulement quelqu'un qui viendrait s'amuser avec vous cinq minutes avant de rejoindre ses autres amis - dans ce cas là, elle aurait pu inviter Neville ou Seamus qui n'avaient pas été conviés à la fête - mais une personne qui serait considéré comme votre cavalier. C'est donc dans la plus grande des logiques qu'Hermione avait porté son choix sur Cormac McLaggen.

Non pas qu'ils sortaient ensemble - oh, ça jamais ! - mais c'était plutôt ce que souhaitait le garçon. De son côté, la jeune femme en avait strictemment rien à faire de lui. Elle l'avait seulement invité pour énerver Ron Weasley. Celui-ci sortant avec Lavande Brown, elle n'avait pas hésité à inviter quelqu'un que le rouquin détestait au plus haut point. Et comment ne pas être énerver en apprenant que la Gryffondor allait au bal avec McLaggen ! Hermione ne s'était pas gênée de l'annoncer haut et fort à Parvati Patil à la table des rouges et or alors que Lavande et Ron s'embrassaient à quelques mètres d'elles. Ce dernier s'était vivement détaché de sa petite amie, ignorant sa protestation, tandis qu'il avait écouté plus attentivement le reste de la conversation. Hermione avait finit par s'en aller d'un air digne, ne lui accordant le moindre regard. Harry lui avait dit le lendemain - sous ses incessantes supplications - que Ron avait maugréé tout le reste de la journée, délaissant une Lavande pour le moins outrée.

Pour Hermione, c'était une belle victoire.

Ron détestait Cormac pour avoir tenté de lui prendre sa place de gardien au Quidditch mais la Gryffondor espérait que c'était aussi parce que ce dernier avait un faible pour elle.

Dans tout les cas, elle se retrouvait à cette fameuse fête avec lui. Et ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir ! Cormac ne s'intéressait même pas aux goûts de la jeune fille, préférant lui parler de ses exploits au Quidditch.

- Et il est arrivé à ma gauche alors que Coote s'apprétait à renvoyer le cognard alors j'ai...

- Ecoute, c'est une histoire passionante mais je dois aller aux toilettes ! coupa la brunette, s'enfuyant avant que le jeune homme ne la retienne.

Elle se faufila dans la foule, se baissant légèrement et marchant le plus rapidement possible, espérant que Cormac ne la suivait pas. Elle se redressa soudainement quand elle aperçut deux silhouettes familières.

- Harry ! Luna !

Les concernés levèrent la tête vers elle, l'accueillant dans un sourire.

- Bonjour Hermione ! salua la Serdaigle.

- Où est Cormac ? demanda Harry.

- Je l'ai délaissé un moment. J'ai besoin de faire une pause ! répondit Hermione face au regard interrogateur du brun. Il ne fait que parler de Quidditch et je crois que je n'ai jamais vu un garçon aussi macho !

- Tu n'aurais pas dû l'inviter, accusa Harry.

- Tu as raison, j'aurais dû venir avec Zacharias Smith mais...

- SMITH ?! s'insurgea-t-il. Et puis quoi encore ?

- Lui, au moins, n'aurait pas passé son temps à me faire des avances plus ou moins douteuses !

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir pris quelqu'un que tu aimes bien ? intervint Luna.

- Parce que... je voulais énerver Ron, dit la Gryffondor d'un air dépité.

Elle se rendait compte à quel point tout ceci était ridicule mais Luna ne cilla pas, sa réponse ne semblant pas l'interpeller. Tant mieux se dit Hermione car elle n'avait pas envie de se perdre dans des explications.

- Il arrive, dit Harry en voyant Cormac parvenir derrière la brunette.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit que le jeune homme se retrouva à leur hauteur.

- Tiens, je t'ai apporté une coupe d'hydromel, dit-il en tendant le verre à Hermione.

- Merci ! répondit-elle d'un ton faussement enthousiaste.

- Viens, s'exclama-t-il soudain en lui saisissant le poignet, manquant de lui faire renverser l'hydromel. Je devais finir de te raconter le moment où j'ai arrêté le tir de Demelza Robins durant les sélections.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai...

Il l'emmena un peu plus loin tandis que la Gryffondor lanca un regard derrière son épaule à ses deux amis.

- Je te disais donc que Coote arrivait en même temps que lui alors j'ai foncé à gauche au dernier moment et... du gui.

- Pardon ?

Cormac s'était arrêté dans son discours et l'avait lâché pour regarder le plafond juste au dessus d'eux. Hermione leva peu à peu la tête à son tour pour constater qu'une branche de gui y trônait. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réflechir plus longtemps que Cormac se retournait vers elle, un air insistant sur le visage.

- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

- Non, dit-elle stupidemment, sachant très bien où il voulait en venir.

Elle le vit commencer à ouvrir la bouche pour lui annoncer la triste vérité et son cerveau se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Elle devait inventer une excuse, n'importe laquelle ! Tout sauf aller aux toilettes car elle avait déjà prétexté une envie pressante il y avait à peine cinq minutes.

- Ca veut dire qu...

- N... Nargoles ! s'exclama-t-elle précipitamment.

- Quoi ?

Hermione respira profondément, se rendant à peine compte de ce qu'elle venait de lâcher.

- Il y a des Nargoles dans le gui, dit-elle d'une voix plus posée, reprenant son calme.

Cormac la regardait d'un air interloqué, se demandant sans doute ce que pouvait être un Nargole. Hermione elle-même n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

- Et donc, il ne vaut mieux pas rester en dessous, continua-t-elle sous le regard sceptique du Gryffondor. Ca peut être dangereux.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait de sortir. Elle parlait de Nargoles ! Et sans une seule once d'ironie dans la voix ! Autant raconter toute la biographie des Joncheruines à Cormac, tant qu'à faire ! Celui-ci posa finalement son regard sur la branche de gui, les sourcils toujours froncés, avant de se reculer comme si quelque chose allait brusquement en surgir et l'attaquer.

Profitant de ces quelques secondes d'inattention de la part du jeune homme, Hermione se recula de quelques pas, mettant de la distance entre eux avant de soudainement se retourner et s'enfuir. Elle passa entre les personnes, bousculant malencontreusement certains qui l'a regardèrent d'un air surpris, et posa sa coupe d'hydromel sur le plateau d'un serveur.

Elle passa finalement la porte principale et se retrouva dans le couloir des cachots. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air, soulagée d'être libérée de cette endroit étouffant. Des pas se firent entendrent à sa droite et elle s'immobilisa soudain.

- Je vous ait dit de me lâcher, sale Cracmol ! s'exclama une voix traînante.

- On verra ce qu'en pense le professeur Slughorn, répondit une voix sifflante.

Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être Merlin pour comprendre que les deux individus étaient Drago Malefoy et Argus Rusard. Hermione avait eu l'idée de prendre l'air deux minutes mais elle ne voulait pas retourner dans la salle maintenant. Alors que les ombres se dessinaient à quelques mètres au coin du couloir, la brunette se cacha rapidemment derrière un renfoncement du mur. Elle retint son souffle mais l'agitement de Malefoy face à la prise de Rusard sur lui et les conversations animées des invités derrière la porte réduisaient emplement le bruit de sa respiration. Quand elle fut sûr que la voie était libre, elle se dégagea du mur et sortit des cachots.

Elle avançait dans le Hall, se demandant si elle devait retourner maintenant dans la salle commune des Gryffondor pour mettre fin à cette horrible soirée ou s'asseoir sur l'escalier de marbre, le temps de faire une pause avant de devoir réaffronter Cormac dans le bureau de Slughorn. Mais elle ne choisit aucune de ses deux possibilités.

Elle venait de s'aperçevoir que la grande porte qui menait à l'extérieur du château était ouverte. Rusard avait surement oublier de la fermer ou alors, il avait préféré guetter les quelques élèves qui essayeraient de s'infiltrer à la fête sans y avoir été conviés. Jetant un coup d'oeil derrière son épaule pour vérifier que le concierge de l'école n'était pas revenu, elle passa finalement la porte pour se retrouver dehors.

N'importe quelle personne qui l'aurait vu à ce moment-là aurait sérieusement reconsidéré son état mentale. Ils étaient en plein Hiver et la neige dominait complètement le décor. Pourtant, Hermione marcha quelques mètres avant de fermer les yeux et d'ouvrir les bras, la tête penchée vers le ciel. Il devait faire moins de dix degrès et elle ne portait qu'une robe qui recouvrait seulement une partie de ses épaules. Des flocons se perdèrent dans sa crinière rebelle mais elle l'ignora. Il faisait extrêmement froid, elle en avait conscience mais elle voulait rester quelques instants là, prendre un bol d'air. Ce n'était pas courant qu'elle fasse des choses incensées mais elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit sur le moment. Autant être en Halaska plutôt qu'avec Cormac, après tout.

- Hermione, c'est toi ? Que fais-tu là ?

La concernée réouvrit brusquement les yeux, remettant ses bras le long de son corps et se retournant vivement vers la provenance de la voix. C'était Luna, debout devant la grande porte, plissant les yeux pour aperçevoir la Gryffondor. Les flocons tombaient dehors et elle entrevoyait seulement la silhouette à quelques mètres d'elle.

- L-Luna, s'exclama la brunette, gênée d'avoir été surprise dans un moment aussi absurde. Je prenais seulement l'air.

Tout en disant cela, elle était revenue sur ses pas, se postant devant la Serdaigle qui regardait autour de la Gryffondor comme si elle cherchait quelque chose.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Je crois que tu as attrapé un Joncheruine. Ton cerveau doit être embrouiller, répondit la blonde d'un air compatissant. Ca explique pourquoi tu es dehors par un tel temps.

- Sûrement, ironisa-t-elle. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à la fête avec Harry ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il partait aux toilettes mais je l'ai vu suivre Drago Malefoy et le professeur Rogue. Je ne pense pas qu'il va revenir.

Hermione hôcha lentement la tête, s'attendant à tout un discours de son ami le lendemain, sur la possible conversation qu'il aurait entendu.

- Mais toi, pourquoi es-tu là ? reprit Luna.

- Je me cache de... enfin, j'échappe à Cormac.

- Et c'est aussi pour ça que tu es allée dehors, dans la neige ? demanda la Serdaigle le plus simplement du monde.

- Euh... oui, répondit en toute franchise Hermione.

La blonde n'eut pas le temps de méditer là-dessus que des pas résonnèrent depuis les cachots. Elle et Hermione écarquillèrent les yeux, se fixant quelques secondes avant de réagir. Luna agrippa la main de la Gryffondor et elles coururent vers l'escalier de marbre, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas faire de bruit mais c'était peine perdue, le son confus de leurs chaussures se répercutant au sol. Elles montèrent les marches tandis que le concierge passait la porte des cachots.

- Eh ! Revenez tout de suite ici ! cria la voix grave de Rusard.

Les deux jeunes filles essouflées continuèrent leur course effreinée jusqu'à arriver devant les escaliers mouvants. Derrière elles, l'homme les poursuivait suivit de sa chatte Miss Teigne.

- Viens ! s'exclama Luna.

La Serdaigle l'entraîna parmis les escaliers, ne semblant pas se soucier qu'ils bougaient et qu'elles manquaient de tomber dans le vide à plusieurs reprises.

- Attendez que je vous rattrape, sales gosses ! scanda la voix du concierge qui venait d'arriver à son tour devant les escaliers mouvants.

Miss Teigne dévalait les marches, feulant d'un air méprisant et ses yeux rouges perçant les deux jeunes filles.

Luna fit soudain un dérapage forcé qui manqua de faire tomber Hermione, la blonde s'aventurant au sixième étage. Ce dernier possédait les toilettes des garçons ainsi que la salle où se déroulait les cours de Runes. Le choix de la Serdaigle se porta sur les toilettes, emmenant la brunette à l'intérieur. Elle lâcha enfin sa prise sur elle pour sortir sa baguette et lancer un Collaporta sur la porte. Derrière elle, Hermione tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre une respiration correcte.

- Je vais... me faire tuer, dit-elle tant bien que mal, les mains sur ses genoux. Je suis... préfète...

Luna ne répondit pas, tendant l'oreille pour écouter les pas de Rusard. Celui-ci hésita quelques secondes devant le couloir, n'ayant pas fait attention où les deux jeunes filles étaient partit. Elles retinrent leur respiration, avant de finalement l'entendre monter vers le septième étage. Hermione souffla de soulagement tandis que Luna pouffait de rire.

- On peut dire qu'on l'a échappé belle !

- Ce n'est pas drôle, répliqua la Gryffondor alors qu'un sourire se formait malgré tout sur ses lèvres, contredisant sa phrase. Il nous a surement reconnu !

- Peut-être, concéda Luna. Mais c'était drôle. Des courses poursuites comme ça, ça ne m'arrive pas souvent !

La Serdaigle semblait réellement enchantée de se retrouver là alors qu'Hermione prenait de plus en plus conscience des conséquences.

- On est dans les toilettes des garçons ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Chut, il va peut-être revenir ! murmura Luna alors que la brunette plaquait ses mains devant sa bouche.

En effet, du mouvement se fit entendre à quelques mètres et elles écoutèrent le concierge grommeler tout en redescendant l'escalier du septième étage.

- Elles ne nous échapperons pas, dit-il à Miss Teigne. Continue de les chercher.

Celle-ci miaula d'un air mauvais tandis que leurs pas s'éloignaient plus bas. Les deux jeunes filles attendirent quelques instants puis Hermione sortit sa baguette et lança un Alohomora sur la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement. A pas feutrés, elles sortirent des toilettes des garçons. La Gryffondor se rendit à la sortie du couloir pour vérifier discrètement les déplacements du concierge alors que la Serdaigle s'asseyait au pied d'une statue.

- Tu ne comptes tout de même pas rester là ? demanda Hermione qui revenait vers elle après s'être assurer que Rusard était assez loin.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

Sans un mot, la brunette s'assit à ses côtés.

- Je n'étais jamais venue ici, reprit Luna.

- Ah oui ? Moi j'y vais toutes les semaines pour mon cours sur les Runes, répondit Hermione.

- J'ai choisit le Soin aux Créatures Magiques et la Divination, informa la blonde alors que la Gryffondor retenait une grimace à l'entente de cette dernière matière. Mais je suppose qu'étudier les Runes doit être intéressant.

- Ca l'est.

Un blanc s'installa quelques secondes dans leur conversation pendant que Luna contemplait les statues de l'étage.

- Tu as passé une bonne soirée chez Slughorn ? questionna-t-elle finalement.

- Disons que le meilleur moment était quand on se faisait poursuivre par Rusard, répondit la Gryffondor.

- Tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû inviter Cormac McLaggen.

- Je sais, mais..., commença Hermione qui se sentait à la fois coupable et désemparée. Avec Ron qui sort avec Lavande, Cormac qui me tournait déjà autour et la soirée où il fallait inviter quelqu'un... Je voulais juste une réaction de sa part.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle parlait de ça à Luna mais elle ressentait le besoin d'en parler à une oreille féminine. Ginny n'étant pas là, elle se rabattait sur la Serdaigle. De toute maniète, la rouquine en avait surement marre d'entendre parler de son frère et des problèmes qu'il pouvait avoir avec Hermione.

- Et ça a marché ? demanda Luna.

- Je n'en sais rien. Enfin... savoir que je sortais avec Cormac l'a énervé mais je suppose que c'est parce qu'il le déteste.

- Mais peut-être qu'il le déteste tout simplement parce que Cormac sort avec toi.

- Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'après cette soirée, je n'aurait plus à rien à voir avec ce garçon !

La brunette tourna la tête vers Luna qui échappa un léger rire.

- C'est drôle, dit-elle devant son regard interrogateur. Tu me fais penser à Hermione.

- Peut-être parce qu'Hermione, c'est moi, répondit celle-ci en fronçant les sourcils.

Luna hôcha la tête d'un air négatif.

- Non, je ne te parle pas d'Hermione Granger. Mais de la Hermione d'Andromaque.

La Gryffondor ne perdit pas son regard sceptique face aux paroles de la Serdaigle.

- La tragédie de Racine ? Je n'ai rien à voir avec cette Hermione là ! répliqua-t-elle avec dédain. Cette fille était folle et déséspérée.

- Je te l'accorde, mais ne voit pas ce côté là de la pièce ! répondit la blonde. Oreste aimait Hermione mais elle, elle était intéressée par Pyrrhus qui allait se marier avec Andromaque. Hermione a alors demandé à Oreste de tuer Pyrrhus en échange de son amour. Et finalement, quand Oreste a tué Pyrrhus, Hermione l'a laissé tomber car elle était folle de chagrin d'apprendre la mort de la personne qu'elle aimait.

- Je connais la pièce, merci, dit sèchement la Gryffondor qui n'aimait pas que l'on mette en doute son intelligence. Mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport.

- Oreste c'est Cormac, Pyrrhus est Ron et Andromaque est Lavande.

Elle allait continuer son récit quand Hermione éclata de rire.

- Lavande en Andromaque ? s'esclaffa-t-elle. Je t'en prie, elle est complètement différente d'elle ! Et puis Lavande n'est pas avec Ron parce qu'elle y a été forcé ! D'ailleurs, Ron et Lavande ne vont pas se marier et je n'ai pas l'intention de demander à Cormac de tuer Ron !

- Les rôles sont les mêmes, répondit Luna.

- Tu te trompes.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui te différencie d'Hermione dans cette situation ?

- Luna, je ne vais pas jeter Cormac puisque je ne lui ai rien promis. Je l'ai juste invité le temps d'une soirée. Et il n'est pas amoureux de moi.

- Mais ton choix de l'inviter, ce n'était pas parce que tu en avais envie, répondit la Serdaigle après quelques seconde.

- Tu dramatises une situation qui est complètement différente et bien plus simp...

Luna colla sa main devant la bouche de la jeune fille. Des pas se faisaient entendre depuis les escaliers. Elles tournèrent la tête en direction de ceux-ci et virent Harry monter les marches jusqu'au septième étage. La blonde soupira de soulagement et enleva sa main des lèvres d'Hermione.

- Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, déclara cette dernière tout en se relevant.

- Oui, moi aussi, dit la Serdaigle en se levant à son tour.

- En tout cas, merci de m'avoir écouté. D'ailleurs pour Andromaque, tu tiens quel rôle ?

- Moi, je suis une simple spectatrice. Mais j'aimerais bien faire mon apparition dans la pièce un jour. Bonne nuit, Hermione.

- Bonne nuit.

La brunette lui sourit avant de se détourner et rejoindre la salle commune des Gryffondor, certaine de garder cette sortie en tête pendant encore longtemps.


End file.
